beviinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of TOR
SW: KoTOR: Second Chances (Created: April 25, 2014) Endar Spire Vigorous movement and the sound of explosions shocked him awake. His SW Infinities: TOR Allies Dead Master Beviin stood behind Meila as she brought the Ragnos in for a landing outside Milias' compound, he placed a hand on her shoulder, assuring her that they were doing the right thing. She stopped the engines and lowered the ramp with the flick of a few switches. Beviin tried to move away but she caught him by the pauldron and pulled him in for a kiss. "For luck." she said pulling away but this time he grabbed her and passionately kissed her. "By the Force, who needs luck?" he smiled, some she hadn't seen him do since they first met. Meila smiled back and led him down the exit ramp where Balac was waiting with two well-armed Zabraks. "Hello, my friend." Balac said with a slight bow. Beviin's expression was indifferent. "Formalities, Graush?" "Milias is awaiting your return in the courtyard." The Lost Planet (24,500 BBY) (3,649 BBY) Fool's Errand Behind the scenes Based on the fact I would like to meet up with Destinee again in the future . . . I'm looking for her. But he's looking for love in the wrong places Story Arren Banteri ''Dxun: The Massacre'' (DTM / 3,961 BBY) ''Symbol of Victory'' (3,960 BBY) The dark space around Malachor Five shined like a belt of bright stars, but the reality of the situation was that the forces of the Galactic Republic and that of the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders obliterated one another in the skies above Malachor. Frigates and other classes of starships clashed against each other above the atmosphere of the mysterious planet. It had been three years years since the crusaders under Jedi Knights Revan and Malak entered the war against the Mandalorians army, three long grueling years that took the lives of thousands of Jedi and Republic soldiers, the space force was the largest ever mustered by the Republic since the battle at Jaga's Cluster. While the space battle overhead raged on, the surface was relatively quiet at the moment aside from a few skirmishes that plagued the staging area the forces of the Republic had set up. Riisa, Jedi volunteer of the Revanchist sat at a table in the mess hall tinkering with her lightsaber, she concentrated on replacing its green crystalline source for a blue one when a familiar presence approached. She opened her green eyes and recognized her Pantoran friend. "Avii Chi!" She exclaimed, excitedly. The loss of concentration caused the components of the Jedi's tool to fall to the table as she embraced her comrade. She let go of him after a moment and they both kneeled down to pick up the parts. "Back from the front, are we?" "The Mandalorians were easy enough to dispatch, the soldiers didn't really need my help, so Colonel Hayes asked me and my squad to fall back." When the last part was picked up Avii handed it to Riisa. They attempted to stand at the same time, a mistake that caused their heads to collide. "Damn it, ow." Riisa said. "I'm sorry." She rubbed her forehead. "It's okay, Avii, not totally your fault." He helped her to her feet. "Well, that makes feel me much better, Riis." Avii joked. She gave a weak laugh, "Shut up." Riisa touched vertical yellow stripes on his cheek with the tips of her index and middle finger, she ran her fingers to the edge of the dual markings and stopped when she caught his eye, there was remorseful look in them. She hadn't seen that look since her first day at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant back when they were younglings together; she was the wailing four-year-old orphan from the Outer Rim whose parents were killed in a mining accident on some moon where her master found her. ... Riisa looked around her, the expressions on the faces of the men and women under her command were of concern, anger and uncertainty. She understood, only wanting the death of the Mandalorians, though wanting to live through the battle, but there was always the unpleasant thoughts of possibly being killed in action. She soon realized she had to shrug off the unpleasantness and join the fight otherwise be killed far quicker. Riisa looked to her right where Hayes stood, his vibrosword and blaster ready, the excited grin arcing his mouth gave way to the the thought he was anxious to gut them all, especially considering what they did to the Iridonian colonies. She then looked to Avii who was on her left, he simply nodded with a smile and activated his lightsaber, the amethyst blade shined bright. Riisa turned back, the young Jedi Knight sighed and activated her own weapon, the amber blade stretched outward; she raised it and pointed forward at the approaching mass force of Neo-Crusaders. The Republic troops and Jedi let out a uproarious war cry and charged. Riisa was in front, she roared as she engaged a female Farghul; her amber blade locked with the Rally Master as her forces attacked the Mandalorian ahead. ''Bindo's Legacy'' (SWBL / 3,960 BBY) ''Mandalore'' (3,959 - 3,956 BBY) ''Griff'' (3,956 BBY) Mandalore (3,959 BBY-3,956 BBY) Part One End of Part One "How's that armor feel? Does it fit alright?" Kara queried after sitting for a few minutes. Ayjae had been in the room for over ten minutes, she knew it didn't take that long to put on her armor or for anyone to. After a few more seconds the door opened and he stepped out..... Part Two ''Fatal Deception'' (FD / Month 9 - 3,654 BBY) ''Trials by Fire'' (TBF / Month 9 - 3,654 BBY—Month 6 - 3,653 BBY /\ 1year, 3months) Prologue Dantooine... Chapter I Chapter II Chapter III Excerpt from Trials by Fire: "Nil's Last Dance" Kyram laboriously exhaled with each breath he took as he pushed his body up; he stood upside down pushing his body up while against the wall, sweat dripping down the center of his chest between the pectoral muscles to his forehead. He bent his arms again and pushed himself back once more before letting himself drop ontothe floor like a pendulum. After catching his breath he stood when he heard the door his open, and his trainer appeared. "Get dressed." She said. Meila eyed his shirtless form and gave a sly smile before walking back into the hall. Kyram pulled on a black shirt and summoned his lightsaber from the bed, he followed Meila out to the courtyard in the middle of the estate. He smiled when he saw the remains of the assault droids he demolished weeks before but no signs of the dead Imperial troops. Well the smell of rotting flesh is unpleasant. he thought. His smile faded when noticed a beaten sentient bound to a statue of the Sith Emperor. It was pale blue-skinned Twi'lek, his head hung so Kyram couldn't make out his face. Milias stepped from behind the statue and stood next to the tail head. She raised gestured her fingers upward and the Twi'lek's head raised . . . it was Nilim! ''Mayhem Series'' ''Massacre'' (3,950 BBY) ''New Arrival'' (3,654 BBY) Ally in the Wake Assassination Kyram bowed before Semreh, seemingly earnest and humble, but also anxious. "Your lightsaber." Kyram removed one of his hilts from his waist and held it out, Semreh summoned the weapon from his hand and activated it, the crimson blade emitted with utter perfection. The Sith apprentice bowed his head as the Lord coursed over his right shoulder and then to his left. Bestowing upon the honor of becoming her full apprentice. "You have done well these past months, It bring me great pride ti call one such as you who is strong in the Force my apprentice. Soon you will be powerful enough annihilate all who oppose us and the will of the Emperor." When she brought the blade to her face, it shined off her red eyes before she deactivated it, "Ri—" Semreh cut off when she saw the door open. Kyram eyes wandered as well and immediately recognized the figure at the threshold, his former cohort: Meila Caliss. The corridor behind her had only a flickering light that partially illuminated it every few seconds, she stepped forward and revealed a bloodied wall with an outstretched arm clenching a blaster behind. Meila was garbed in all black, she held her lightsaber firmly in hand, and her eyes were intent. When it beeped, she immediately pulled out her holo-comm and activated it; a holographic miniature Lord Milias appeared. "What is the meaning of this?" She queried. "Can you not figure that out on your own, my master? Your time is at an end." "A mere apprentice? Does your arrogance know no bounds, Esta? Have I taught you nothing?" "On the contrary you taught me everything, good-bye old friend." She said, then she looked at Kyram just before the hologram cut off. Meila put the device away and tightened her grip on her weapon, she eyed Semreh. The Sith Lord chuckled and turned to Kyram. "Prove yourself to me and dispose of your former ally." Kyram summoned his weapon from her hand, activated it and directed it at Meila. Trapped Excerpt only: (For now) "Meila!" Kyram yelled as a mass of rock of came down. Instinctively the novice Sith apprentice reached out with the Force and held off the rubble while Meila moved away. Once she was clear he dropped his concentration and let the rubble fall. Kyram went over to fallen Kiffar, she wasn't moving, and grew worried he may reacted too late, but relief fell over him when she coughed. "Meila, you almost gave me a—" She shut him up with kiss, she placed a hand on his face and slowly but sensually embraced his lips. After a few passion filled moments she pulled away and smiled. "A heart attack?" He stammered as he recovered from the surprise. "Uh, yeah. What was that for?" "Saving my life . . . again." Conclave Two Resignation is Not an Option (Month 4 - 3,651 BBY) Returnto Sora Excerpt: Kyram paced the back and forth Home Again ''Family Ties'' Kyram Beviin stood aboard the bridge of the Knight's Rage, his personal Harrower-class dreadnought stolen from the Sith Empire's dry-dock. It's been four years since he had demolished the Imperial Plaza of the Sith capital Kaas City with a well orchestrated surprise attack. What Can Happen over Time (WCHOT / 1,027 BBY) -- 1,007 BBY -- Sera The Titus-class freighter, Val'ezim's Wrath, hung in orbit over the planet Sera, quiet and derelict as the crew slept, since it was the middle of the sleep cycle. Though not all were in bed, there was always a watch in the cockpit. Captain Narol Herris sat in the pilot's seat staring out at the planet below, he ignored the comm unit when it beeped, but winced when someone spoke into his ear: "Whatcha doin'?". "Don't do that, man." he said as the man sat in the co-pilot's chair. The other man laughed. "I just wanted to say thanks for getting me off Coruscant." Narol patted his jacket pocket with a smile. "As long as your credits hold up, no problem." "Yeah." the other man stood up and before leaving the cockpit he stopped at the door, "Is there anything I get you sir?" Narol considered for a moment then waved. "A glass of warm traladon milk would be nice, thank you... we'll be there in the morning." Over Time (V.II) Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff